Memories of Rose Petals
by Krista Kat
Summary: Joan and Adam both share a common thread, but do they know it? EIGTH CHAPTER NOW UP!
1. Adam's Discovery

Joan was walking down the hall, when all of a sudden she bumped into Adam. "Hi." She said. "What're you doing? We're supposed to be in class." But he just looked at her blankly. What was his problem? "Joan, Adam. Get to class on time. That's your assignment for today." Oh, that was God. but what was he doing talking to Adam? Suddenly, she saw an image that had haunted her dreams, an image that would never leave her: Her, smashing the "Thing Made Out of Stuff," but for once she was watching from Adam's point of view. He winced every time the chair hit the sculpture, as if she was destroying Adam himself. He saw her crying, but he didn't care. Why?. Why?. Joan Girardi sat bolt upright. "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" screamed her alarm clock. "Ugghh.." She said as she tried switching it off, but only succeeded in switching it to 'music' mode. About to turn it off completely, her hand stopped in mid air as she heard, "And here we are with Joan Girardi! Joan, why are you trying to turn me off? Might I remind you that you never told your parents that the reason you failed 8th grade geometry was because you were too busy drooling over Steve Young, the boy who sat next to you?" She resisted the urge to karate-chop the radio. "Must you be so mean?!?!" "I needed your attention. Joan, I'm here to warn you of something: you're about to experience something beyond your imagination, something you've wondered about for a very long time." "Why the heck you keep coming to me for assistance?" "Joan, this is serious. It has to do with Adam." She perked up slightly. "Adam?" "Yes, but we'll discuss that later." "LATER?! You just got my attention!" "Point exactly. But first. GET OUT OF BED! YOU'RE LATE!!" Joan looked at the clock. 7:30. She was supposed to be out of bed by 7:00! "ARRRGHH!!!!!!"  
  
Adam walked up the stairs to school. Of course, he wouldn't be if Joan hadn't smashed his sculpture. "Stop thinking about her." He said quietly, shaking his head. "She isn't worth your time." "Adam Rove?" Adam froze as a strong hand clamped on his shoulder. It was a deeply conditioned reflex that came from being judged so badly by Mr. Price- he was constantly in trouble. He turned around to see an elderly man holding a cane. "Yes?" he asked wondering how the man knew his name. "I need to talk to you." "Sir, I need to get to class- the bell's going to ring any time now." The man leaned forward. "Adam, this is more important than class. Trust me." "Sir-" "Or might I remind you that the reason you call Joan 'Jane' is because that was your mother's middle name?" Adam stood there, his mouth hanging open. "Who are you? And how do you know that?" "I'm God. I know everything."  
  
So, what do you think? Is it OK so far? I'll continue when I get 10 reviews. Flaming idiots-*cough*- I mean, FLAMES are welcome. Just press that pretty purple button down there!!!  
| |  
  
| |  
  
| |  
____| |____  
  
\ /  
\ /  
\ /  
\ /  
\ /  
\ / 


	2. The Young and Old

Yay!! Chappie #2!! Thanks to all the people who reviewed- I was lucky not to have received any flames, and the one person who made negative comments at least did so in a CONSTRUCTIVE way. I appreciate that very much!!! By the way, one thing I want to clear up is that I originally typed up the chapter using spaces, italics, etc.- it took them out!!! MEANIES!!! Ah, well...and without further ado, Chapter 2!!!!  
  
~!@#$%^&*()~!@#$%^&*()~!@$#%^&*()~!@#$%^&*()~!@#$%^&*(~!@#$%^  
  
"Who?" Adam said, bewildered.  
  
"God. The immortal spirit. You know, in me you trust."  
  
Adam just stared. "Um, sir, are you feeling alright? Do you need to lie down?"  
  
The man laughed. "No, I'm fine. Adam, trust me. I'm not insane. And quit it with the 'sir' stuff."  
  
Adam couldn't believe this. This guy just wouldn't give up. "Sir, I ireallyi need to get to class.. and, in all due respect, you certainly don't look like God."  
  
The man sighed. "Adam, I'll see you after school. Go to class for now."  
  
Adam hurried away, glad to be rid of this strange old man.  
  
But how did he know about Jane?  
  
~!@#$%^&*()~!@#$%^&*()~!@$#%^&*()~!@#$%^&*()~!@#$%^&*(~!@#$%^  
  
Joan hurried up the stairs, only to be stopped by an elderly old man.  
  
"Joan, I need to talk to you."  
  
She looked at him angrily. "Oh, sure, inowi we talk. God-"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She winced. "Er... sorry. I was taking your name in vain."  
  
He handed he a tape. "You may want to watch this. That's your assignment for now."  
  
She snatched the tape from his hands, just as the tardy bell rang.  
  
"AAARRGGGHH!!!!!!!!" Joan yelled. "AGAIN?!?"  
  
~!@#$%^&*()~!@#$%^&*()~!@$#%^&*()~!@#$%^&*()~!@#$%^&*(~!@#$%^  
  
After school, Adam slowly walked out of the building. He glanced around, but there was only a little girl on the steps. Good- no sign of that creepy old man who'd stopped him before.  
  
He started to walk down the stairs, but sadly didn't see the toothpick leg that stuck out beneath his feet.  
  
CRASH!! Adam fell down the stairs. He glared up at the evil little girl, with her chocolate-lined grin and her slipping pigtails.  
  
"I said I'd talk to you after school, Adam."  
  
He froze. "Excuse me?"  
  
"That's right. Hello, again. Remember me? You know, God?"  
  
He laughed weakly. "Yeah, right. God's a little girl not even out of preschool. Impressive."  
  
"I have many forms. Now, walk with me."  
  
Adam, hesitating for only a second, got up and started walking next to this almost scary little girl.  
  
~!@#$%^&*()~!@#$%^&*()~!@$#%^&*()~!@#$%^&*()~!@#$%^&*(~!@#$%^  
  
Joan popped in the tape as soon as she got home- this was the only safe time for her to watch, since everyone either had jobs or after-school things now.  
  
What she saw made her gasp aloud- it was too shocking.  
  
~!@#$%^&*()~!@#$%^&*()~!@$#%^&*()~!@#$%^&*()~!@#$%^&*(~!@#$%^  
  
DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!! What does Joan see? Tune in next time!!! Oh, and I'm looking for a co-writer. This is HARD, people!! Everyone else has used all the good ideas already!!! WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Email me at falconairy2003@yahoo.com if you're interested. Thanks!!!! 


	3. Acceptance and Secrets

Hello, all you faithful readers!!! Happy New Year!!! For all you reviewers out there, thanks sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much!!! I LOVE getting reviews! Oh, and by the way, I just wanted to share with you some of the ideas people have had on what Joan sees in the tape (some of them are good, some are just plain.. Well, weird.)  
  
Barney the Purple Dinosaur (My sis said this. don't worry!!)  
  
The Tape from 'The Ring' (The movie)  
  
Something about Adam she didn't know  
  
The creation of the world  
  
Oh, and I just wanted to tell you guys, I've chosen SassyAngel05 as my co-  
author. If you want to beta-test my work, though, there's some great  
benefits, such as seeing the next episode.. Before it's released!!  
MUHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
And, without further ado.. Chapter three!!!!  
  
~!~~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~  
!~!~!  
  
Adam walked cautiously next to the little girl. After all, she might go  
into some weird karate-style move, as little kids so often do, chop him  
right in the gut, and run as fast as her little legs could carry her in  
the opposite direction. He wouldn't put it past this kid.  
  
"So, what's your name?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
"God." She replied.  
  
"No, I mean really. Is it Ashley? Kayla? Whitney?.." He stopped before he  
said it.  
  
"Joan?" The girl said, looking up at him knowingly.  
  
Adam looked at her, bewildered. How had she known what he was going to  
say? Was it that obvious?  
  
Or, maybe, just maybe, she really i was i God?  
  
"Good thinking, Adam. Now you're starting to believe."  
  
He looked at her, as if searching for a reason.  
  
"Okay, let's say you really are God. Why me? I'm nothing special."  
  
She laughed. "You'd be surprised how much I hear that."  
  
He shook his head. "This is crazy. Just crazy."  
  
"And yet still, you believe. Adam, who else knows that when you were in  
3rd grade, your mother died in an accident, trying to save you? Or that  
your inspiration for the 'Thing made out of stuff' was Joan, herself?"  
  
She stared at him intently. "Adam, someone is always watching you. Me."  
  
He stared at her, before saying "Alright, God. What do you want me to  
do?"  
  
~!~~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~  
!~!~!  
  
On the screen was a picture of a woman, drenched in blood. A piece of  
glass was sticking out of her temple. A small child lay underneath her,  
sobbing.  
  
Joan sucked in her breath, resisting the urge to vomit. Who was that?  
  
Adam. She jolted as the thought suddenly formed in her head. i That boy  
was Adam. i That was his mother, on top of him.  
  
Was that how she died? Joan shuddered.  
  
Then she saw the other driver.  
  
"Damn womun... didn't get outta mah way...." The man was drunk,  
obviously. He muttered a long line of slurred curses before anyone  
actually noticed that someone was hurt- Adam's mother.  
  
"Somebody get help!!" A woman yelled. "911! 911!"  
  
"Shaddup, lady! Nuthin's wrong!" The man yelled before collapsing on the  
pavement.  
  
That's when the tape ended.  
  
Joan sat in the chair, dumbstruck. Was that all real? Had that really  
happened?  
  
"Hey- who was that?" said a voice behind her.  
  
She whirled around to see Helen Girardi- and as far as she knew, she had  
seen the whole thing.  
  
How would she explain?  
  
~!~~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~  
!~!~!  
  
BWAhahaHHHAHAH!! Tune in next time!!!  
  
~Kistra Kat 


	4. Talent Showing

Hello, faithful readers!! I'm conducting a poll, just for my own benefit, but what is something you'd like to see in future episodes of Memories of Rose Petals? PG-13 rating is as high as I go, so no really intense Joan/Adam episodes if you know what I mean. Email me at falconairy2003@yahoo.com. Thankies!!  
  
So, without further ado, Chapter 4!!  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
"Adam, I want you to make another sculpture. Enter it in the next art show." God held up a flyer. "*This* art show."  
  
Adam took the flyer. *Arcadia Annual Art and Talent Show!* It read. *Enter for big prizes! *  
  
"Oh, joy." He said sarcastically. "A cut-rate talent show only entered by people who have none. Where do I sign up?"  
  
"You don't. I already signed you up."  
  
Adam goggled at the little girl- this demon child. "Anything else you might want to inform me of? Such as.. WHY I'M DOING THIS?!?!"  
  
"Don't worry, Adam. All I'll ever ask you to do is for the greater good. Promise."  
  
He sighed. "I just can't stand the fact that I'm answering to a 6-year-old girl who claims to be the creator of the universe."  
  
"I told you, I'm not always going to look like this. But if I want to talk to you, you'll know it's me. Even if I do have to knock you down the stairs again."  
  
"Gee, thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it. Oh, and by the way, when I signed you up for the talent show, I had to give your piece a name, so you'll have to work with that."  
  
"Oh, really? What'd you name it?"  
  
"Jane."  
  
She turned around and walked away, leaving the word echoing in Adam's mind. *Jane. Why'd it have to be Jane?* He wondered.  
  
He sighed, turned around, and started brainstorming.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
"Mom!" Joan cried. "I-I didn't see you." Her hands were shaking as Helen Girardi walked over and popped the tape out.  
  
"Relax, Joan. It's me. And I have another assignment for you."  
  
She nearly collapsed. "God?"  
  
"Sorry to scare you, but you'd have gone crazy if you saw a total stranger in your house. Especially since your dad is chief of police."  
  
"I don't know if I should feel relieved or strangle you."  
  
She grinned. "Not now, Joan. I need you to enter a talent show."  
  
"For *what*? You know I'm talentless."  
  
God stared her directly into the eyes. "There's one thing you can do that nobody else can. You know what I mean. You've been able to do it since you were a small child. You kept it a secret from everyone else, even though you practiced it every single day."  
  
She fixed Joan with another glare. "If you don't know what I'm talking about by know, you never will."  
  
Joan sat down, but in her heart she knew. "And you want me to perform it for thousands of people?"  
  
"Yes, Joan." God handed her the flyer. "This tells you all you need to know. Oh, and good luck."  
  
God stood up and walked away.  
  
Joan stared at the flyer, uncertainly. How would this be for the greater good?  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Hee. Sorry to leave you hanging like that. I already know what Joan does, so if you're expecting something really weird, trust me, it's not.  
  
Happy New Year!!  
  
~Kistra Kat 


	5. Angel Undercover

Hello and welcome to 2004!! Thanks to ALL you wonderful reviewers!!! I'm so happy- I'm the third most popular JoA author on the FF site!!! (Not to be asking for much, but let's see if I can be #1!!!) The #1 right now is 'The Gift' (which is an AWESOME story, by the way () with 44 reviews. Oh, and I'm sorry, but I won't be needing a beta tester, sorry if I got your hopes up!! (  
  
And, without further ado, Chapter 5!!!  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!" yelled Adam, exasperated. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS DAMN THING?!?!"  
  
Adam's father stuck his head in the door. "No language like that while I'm around!" he said, gently smacking Adam upside the head. "Just because a sculpture isn't working is no reason to convert to blasphemy!"  
  
Adam stared. "Your word of the week?"  
  
"Smart ass." He mumbled, idling out of the workshop.  
  
Adam turned around and stared at the sculpture he'd been working on- at least, it was supposed to be a sculpture. Right now it look like a 5th grade volcano project after the volcano had blown.  
  
"Work with it, he says." Adam mocked. "I'd like to see him work with it."  
  
"I heard that!" yelled his father.  
  
Adam rolled his eyes and got back to work.  
  
An hour later, he was no better. After 5 attempted sculptures and 5 failures, he needed some help.  
  
He turned on the radio, something he always did when inspiration failed him.  
  
He was taken aback by the song that played.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Joan turned through the music book, something she hadn't done in years.  
  
"Songs, songs... so many songs...." she mumbled.  
  
Suddenly, she saw one that got her attention. 'Angel, by Sarah MacLachlan' (did I spell that right?!?!)  
  
She hummed the tune softly, and, after getting a feel for the melody, she began to softly sing it.  
  
"In the arms of the angel... fly away from here... from this dark, cold, hotel room... and the things that you have feared. You were pulled from the wreckage... of your silent reverie... you're in the arms of the angel... may you find... some comfort here."  
  
Joan knew she liked it before she even started singing it.  
  
"Hey, was that you singing?"  
  
Joan turned around to see Kevin.  
  
"What are you doing home???" She blurted out.  
  
"I had the early shift today." He said. "So was that you?"  
  
"Um, yeah." She said sheepishly. "Do I suck?"  
  
He shook his head. "No. You're really good. Are you entering a contest or something?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah."  
  
An idea seemed to be forming in Kevin's head. "Maybe we should... tell someone. Namely Dad."  
  
Joan's eyes bugged out. "Why???" she gasped.  
  
Kevin held up his hands. "Cool it, Joan. There's some logic involved."  
  
"And I thought Luke was the brains of the family."  
  
He smiled. "Yeah, so did I. But, seriously, Dad always depended on me to make him proud. 'Get out there and win!' 'Show them what our boy's made of!' all that was before the accident. He never got over the fact that those days were over. And you, Joan, you're really good. You may even win this thing. So maybe we should tell Dad- just so he could have the glory he's missing. Just one more time."  
  
"So what you're saying is that if, by some stroke of luck, I happen to win, Dad would have the glory he's been missing."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Joan smiled. "This could be fun. Alright, let's do it."  
  
Then she looked down at the flyer, and all her hopes were shattered.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
BWAHAHAHAHA!!! I've heard from many people (especially Termanatrix) that I have evil cliffhangers. May I also add that the aforementioned Termanatrix SUGGESTED them to me!!!  
  
Tune in next time!!  
  
~Kistra Kat 


	6. So Buy One

Hello!! Oh, I'm very pleased to hear from all you faithful reviewers (as usual) so I thought I'd name some who have been VERY helpful to me:  
  
Termanatrix- for being honest and, sadly, inspiring the cliffhanger idea.  
  
Obsessed- for reviewing EVERY Chappie!! :) (Note: sometimes she emailed me reviews, so they don't always show up.)  
  
Squish- for being... well, Squish. *giggles*  
  
And, without further ado, Chappie 6!!!  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Michael Jackson's 'Thriller' was blasting out of Adam's radio.  
  
"AAAAHHH!!! DAD!!! HAVE YOU BEEN USING MY RADIO AGAIN?!?!"  
  
Mr. Rove stuck his head in the door. "Maybe..."  
  
Adam threw a piece of clay at him. "You know, I really don't appreciate this."  
  
"You should learn to expand your sights on music."  
  
"Classical? Sure. Rock? Of course. Oldies? Well, with some bribery, okay, but gays who can't keep the same color skin for two whole decades? Definitely NOT."  
  
"Alright, I get the picture."  
  
Adam rolled his eyes and tuned to another station.  
  
"In the arms... of... the angel..."  
  
Adam froze, immediately trying to get better reception. He'd heard that song before... but where?  
  
"Fly away... from here..."  
  
It was on the tip of his tongue... but somehow, he just couldn't get it.  
  
"Right, Adam. Your mother used to sing that song to you."  
  
Adam turned around, expecting to see his dad. He even had a piece of clay poised to throw.  
  
But it wasn't. It was a middle-aged woman with bright red hair and Hawaiian- print clothing.  
  
"Um... God?"  
  
"Right. And here." She handed him a CD. "This has that song on it. My guess is that it's all you'll need for inspiration."  
  
She turned around and walked away.  
  
Adam just shook his head. "Oh, eternal God, the everlasting spirit, you forgot that I don't HAVE a CD player."  
  
He turned around and jumped back, surprised.  
  
Carved into the wood were three words that hadn't been there before:  
  
SO BUY ONE.  
  
Adam grinned and looked up.  
  
"Maybe I will."  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Kevin jumped back- or rather, spun back. "What's wrong, Joan?"  
  
She pointed. "All singers must enter in separate categories according to the song they are singing."  
  
He stared. "And...?"  
  
She glared at him. "I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT THEY MEAN BY THAT!!"  
  
He shook his head. "Geez... relax. It means if you're singing rock, you enter in the rock category. If you're singing country, you enter in the country category. They do that so the judges don't judge by favoritism if they just plain like one song better than another. IT'S NOT A HUGE DEAL. Relax. Even if they didn't have categories, I still think you'd win."  
  
Joan smiled. "Thanks, Kevin."  
  
"No prob." He wheeled out. "See ya when Dad gets home."  
  
Joan looked up. "Thanks." She whispered.  
  
"You're welcome." Flashed up on her radio.  
  
Maybe... just maybe... this WAS for the greater good.  
  
Only time would tell.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Okay, are ya happy now?!!? NO CLIFFHANGERS!!! MERRY HALLOWEEN TO YOU ALL!!! Ah, screw it...  
  
~Krista Kat 


	7. Arms of the Angel

ARRGGHH!!! I'm sooo sorry I didn't update earlier!! CURSE SCHOOL!!!! AAAAAAHHHH!!!!... Sorry if I'm freaking anyone out here. I'm stressed!!! Just to make y'all happy, I'm writing an EXTRA LONG Chappie!! Yay!!!  
  
And, without further ado, chapter 7!!  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Adam was surprised. A little scared, even. When he sculpted, painted, or even drew, he often had to go through several prototypes before he got it just right. This one had just sort of come together.  
  
It was an angel, but there was hardly anything happy about it. Her dress was made up of newspaper articles, notes, and pictures. There were tears running down the angel's face, and it had eyes that were so sad it tore your heart to look at them.  
  
It was almost like a copy of the archangel Gabriel, with a banner that proclaimed the birth of Christ. But on the banner, there were four words that had taken all of his courage for him to write:  
  
"WHATEVER HAPPENED TO JANE?"  
  
The newspaper articles were all on one subject; about when Joan smashed his sculpture. The pictures and notes; all from her.  
  
That was the front of the dress. On the back, there were pictures of Mary holding her newborn baby Jesus.  
  
"SHE'S IN THE ARMS OF THE ANGEL"  
  
Adam smiled. This was, without a doubt, one of the best things he'd ever made.  
  
Adam's dad walked in, only to stop and stare at his son's creation.  
  
"Wow. That looks like something your mother would make."  
  
Adam started. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah. She really liked working with angels."  
  
Adam and his father just stood and stared for a moment.  
  
"Well, what's for dinner?"  
  
You could practically see his father having a mental crash down.  
  
"That's IT? We discuss your mother and all you can say is-" he paused for emphasis "WHAT'S FOR DINNER?!?!"  
  
Adam shrugged. "I was hungry."  
  
Adam's father rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Pizza. Are you happy now?"  
  
Adam looked at the statue and smiled.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"... So I was thinking I could enter this talent show. You know, for fun." Joan finished.  
  
Will and Helen Girardi stared at her.  
  
"Are you sure, honey?..." Helen asked tentatively. "Because this means a lot of work."  
  
Joan nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. And I already have a song picked out and everything..."  
  
She held up the songbook. "'Arms of The Angel', by Sarah MacLachlan."  
  
Helen's eyes opened wide. "Where did you get that?"  
  
"Um, it was upstairs..."  
  
Helen smiled. "That's my favorite song..." She whispered quietly. "Sarah MacLachlan was my favorite singer when I was in high school."  
  
Joan smiled, too. "It's a beautiful song."  
  
She looked at Joan. "Joan, of course you can enter the talent show."  
  
"Where do I work into this?..." Will muttered.  
  
"Dad!" Joan yelled, laughing.  
  
Will smiled. "Just kidding. You can enter, Joan."  
  
"Thanks, Dad."  
  
As they walked out, Kevin whispered softly, "Mission accomplished. Operation "Tell Mom And Dad" successful. Now moving on to Phase Two."  
  
"You make this sound like a game."  
  
Kevin smiled. "Isn't it?"  
  
As he wheeled away, Joan was left with those two haunting words: "Isn't it?"  
  
Was this all just another game to him?  
  
============================================  
  
Thank you for reading!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luv,  
  
Kistra Kat 


	8. Two tears

Ok, I have a note to make: the part where Adam wrote, "she's in the arms of the angel" was supposed to be like, REALLY tiny letters. It wasn't gigantic or anything. Just FYI ya know, hee...  
  
Luvies,  
  
Krista  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Adam wheeled in his sculpture. Ugh. It never occurred to him how heavy these things were until HE was pulling them.  
  
"Adam Rove?" A small black woman with a clipboard walked toward him. "Sculpture name, 'Jane'?"  
  
"Yup." Adam said, stopping for a well-deserved break. "That's me."  
  
"Well, Mr. Rove, you are setting up right over... there." She pointed to a very close spot, near the entrance. "Number 19."  
  
'Thank God.' He thought. The sculpture was getting really heavy.  
  
"Don't mention it." She said.  
  
Adam looked up slightly. "Um...?"  
  
She laughed. "Yes, it's me." She leaned closer, whispering softly. "I know the Art section is first, but stick around for the Music."  
  
Adam grimaced. "You want me to stick around and listen to voices that would make Simon Cowell fall to the ground in agony?"  
  
God smiled. "Let's just say there will be some... interesting singers tonight. Trust me."  
  
Adam rolled his eyes. "Riiiiiiiight..."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Joan's heart was beating like a rabbit. Every time she tried to sing, her voice cracked and wavered.  
  
"They can't expect me to perform like this!" she wailed.  
  
"Oh, yes they can." Another contestant muttered. "And trust me, they WILL."  
  
Joan smiled meekly at the man- only to realize it was Cute Boy God.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she hissed.  
  
"Cheering you on." God smiled. "Oh, look- you're next."  
  
Joan turned around. The announcer motioned for her to come onstage.  
  
Joan took a deep breath and walked up to him.  
  
The announcer gave the crowd a big smile. "And now, Joan Girardi!"  
  
As she waited for the music to start, she quickly scanned the crowd.  
  
Mom, Dad, Luke, and Kevin were all clustered around the middle of the auditorium, smiling up at her encouragingly.  
  
She smiled, her heart still beating, when it abruptly stopped. Adam's face gazed up at her as she began the beginning lyrics of her song. Her heart broke as she saw two tears roll down his cheek.  
  
"Oh, Adam..." she thought. "This must remind you of your mother. I'm so sorry."  
  
Encouraged by this thought, she sang to the best of her abilities so he'd at least have one good memory of her: her, standing up on the stage, singing her heart out.  
  
For him. All for him.  
  
As she sang the final chord, she tried to catch a glimpse of her family. They were beaming up at her, and she knew she'd at least sung decently.  
  
Then she heard it. The sound of people clapping, the audience rising to give her a standing ovation.  
  
She smiled, and enjoyed it while it lasted.  
  
Backstage, she was surprised to find Adam waiting for her.  
  
"Uh, hi..." she said in a small voice.  
  
Adam just glared at her. "What was that for? Do you LIKE messing with my head? Did you know that song reminds me so much of my mother, it hurts?"  
  
Joan, couldn't speak, she only felt the tears running down her face.  
  
"I told you it'd be good for you to enter." Said a stage director.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU HERE NOW?" screamed Joan and Adam together.  
  
They froze, and looked at each other.  
  
"No... way..." Adam breathed.  
  
Joan just stared.  
  
Adam knew about God?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
MUAHAHAHAHHAHAH!! I'm sorry, it's the return of the cliffhanger!! You know the drill, you review, I update, we all go home happy!  
  
Luvies,  
  
*~Krista~* 


End file.
